Frozen and Broken Rosalie's story
by LycanBabe33
Summary: Rosalie's POV of how she met Emmett


Frozen and Broken

Rosalie's POV

I thought there was nothing I hated more than Royce King but I was wrong. When I realized I'd be frozen like this forever never able to advance in life an angry bitterness encased my frozen dead heart. Even killing him didn't take any of that hate away he was the reason I'd never be able to have children or do anything normal anymore. I appreciate Carlisle's kindness but he should have let me die. But my new family was nice and they actually cared about me unlike my real family who never bothered to put flyers up after I went missing. A lot of the time I helped Esme redecorate the house, it was her favorite thing to do. Carlisle usually retreated to his study after he got home from work, with Esme of course. Edward refused to take notice of my beauty I was starting to think he was gay. He basically sits around reading a book acting all melancholy.

I clenched my hands into fists the urge to kill and destroy becoming too much to ignore. So I opened my bedroom window and jumped down landing softly on the grass. I ran through the woods searching for my prey, I stopped all of a sudden when I smelt a herd of deer. My mouth watered and I crept noiselessly through the underbrush. When I could see them I crouched down real low eyeing the biggest one. I waited about two minutes before I pounced landing right on top of the big deer. It kept bucking around so I took my fist and punched it in the ribs making a satisfying crunch sound. It stopped moving long enough for me to sink my teeth in the delicious veins in its neck.

When I finished I didn't feel like going home so I decided to travel a bit. I wandered aimlessly through the woods. When I stopped I was in Utah but I had stopped because I heard the loud, vicious growling of a bear. I moved in the direction of the sound and when I came within two feet, I smelled it the sweet metallic smell of blood. Holy shit the bear had attacked a human, I had gone completely still seeing the man and knowing how completely vulnerable he was reminded me of Royce and the night if my attack. But I wasn't vulnerable anymore, something inside me snapped and I launched myself at the bear. I had the upper hand because the bear hadn't noticed my approach so I latched myself to its back wrapping my arms around its neck and squeezing with all my strength. Instead of feeding from the bear I grabbed its head and twisted until I heard the satisfying snap that told me its neck was broken. I jumped off the bear letting it fall to the ground and I just stood there unable to remember what I had intended to do. My eyes caught the attention of the bloody and broken body of the man; the way he looked on the outside was similar to how I felt on the inside. I crouched beside his body feeling very helpless I scooped him up in my arms and started running. At first I didn't know where I was running to and then it hit me that Carlisle could help him the same way he had helped me. As I ran I thought how unfair it was but it was the only chance I had at saving him. I looked down at him studying his features; he had curly dark brown hair that hung down a bit in his face. His eyes were closed so I couldn't tell what color they were but I guess it didn't matter they'd be the same as mine if we saved him. I pushed my legs to move faster wishing hopelessly that I was as fast as Edward at this moment. I looked down at him again and almost stumbled when I noticed he had opened his eyes which were a beautiful sapphire blue. Stay with me I thought in my head, I would really hate myself if he didn't make it through this.

Emmett's POV

The pain was nothing like I had ever felt before it was even worse than the time when I was 10 and I jumped out of that big tree breaking both of my legs. I felt like I was flying but where would I be flying to? Heaven? I didn't know until I opened my eyes and laid my eyes upon the angel who was carrying me. She had gorgeous fair hair that stood out against her pale complexion. She had to have been strong to be carrying me I was 250 pounds of pure muscle. But I guess when you think about it immortals had to be strong.

But dying wasn't so bad if you got to keep an angel with you.


End file.
